


It’s Your Honor

by AdmiralStarNight



Series: The Apexual Legends [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Begging, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fingerfucking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: Bangalore tries to split from a sticky situation during a game, Bloodhound has other ideas.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Bloodhound
Series: The Apexual Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906288
Kudos: 12





	It’s Your Honor

Bangalore liked having control of the battlefield, what legend didn’t? But as an actual soldier, trained and forged, she sometimes felt she had a better sense of the world around her in a fight than her squad mates. 

So when a duel from atop the Hillside Outpost turned into a four way duel with squads closing in on all sides, the ring moving, she’d yelled for her squad to immediately unfuck the area. And they tried.

But both got knocked, and then killed by the ring. 

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ran, bullets whizzing past her so close she was sure she would be dead any moment. She slid around a wall and pulled out her ultimate beacon, throwing it down behind her and taking off running as her missiles began to land. Her tactic seemed to have worked, as the bullets were no longer firing at her as she heard gunfire erupt to her right and far back. She slit down a cliff and behind a tree, beginning to pull out a small shield charge. She needed to do at least a little healing before she…

Bangalore felt someone grab her clothing almost as soon as she heard the telltale sound of sliding. She gave an ‘oof’ of surprise as the legend that had grabbed her did an expert roll, pinning her to the ground before the sizzle and pop of an arc star went off where she had been. 

Her mind acknowledged first that she hadn’t even heard the arc star in the mayhem then her still-high-on-adrenaline brain latched onto her HUD. her teammates were dead and gone, already having given up on a respawn and deciding waiting for the next game would work better.

So who was pinning her face first to the dirt? Bangalore went to give an elbow then kick the legend’s ass, they didn’t feel heavy enough for Gibraltar or Caustic and not light enough for any of the other women, not even Rampart. 

Her arm was twisted painfully behind her back and suddenly, a knife was at her throat, enough pressure to warn, not enough to kill.

“Bloodhound what…” she cut off as the knife pressed a little harder.

She fell silent and suddenly the sound of footsteps rang on metal and concrete, they were near Capacitor right? By the sounds, it was three other people, so not Bloodhound’s squad. 

They stayed deathly still like this, making her arm ache and breathing shallow, afraid to even swallow lest she cut open her throat.

Finally the squad moved on and Bloodhound made very quick work, taking her G7 and Mastiff and throwing them out of her possession. She was very confused by this, Bloodhound was not the type to spare the last of a squad, she’d expected a knife between her ribs by now. Their hands dragged her up, holding a barrel to the back of her head. 

“Walk with me.” They said quietly, steering the fellow legend carefully down to the narrow path between the cliff and the raised armored walls of Capacitor. At this point she was almost curious, wondering what the mysterious legend was thinking as Bangalore saw the small decorations on their helmet from the corner of her eyes move. They were always an interesting person to play with, their scans matching well with her usual battle sense. But what were they up to?

Bloodhound stopped on a a grassy patch that was well out of the way of most of the commonly traversed areas. The air around them quiet even though she could hear faintly off in the distance the sound of gunfire. “Alright Bloodhound, what do you…”

She stopped as she felt something wrap around her wrists and when she went to pull, felt the bonds pull painfully tight. “Bloodhound…” her voice contained a note of warning. She was pushed down onto the surprising soft grass, looking up at Bloodhound, their mask seeming both indifferent and predatory. 

“I óska sér to hear you beg.” Their voice said quietly.

“For what?” She asked, glaring up at them.

They chuckled, the noise even distorted through their mask sounded amused and hungry. Bangalore shifted ready to go on the offensive when Bloodhound placed a hand on her stomach, causing her to freeze. What were they on about?

The answer came when their other hand pulled up her combat shirt and then tugged down on her pants. She began to scoot back, twisting her arms in their bonds. “Bloodhound seriously what the fuck are you on about?!” She asked as they took their knife and easily cut through the tough fabric of her uniform, leaving her bottom half dressed in mere scraps and boots. 

Bloodhound tightened their grip on her legs and pulled her forward, leaving her pussy exposed to the cool air of the arena, a gloved finger ran down her folds. “I want to hear you beg Félagi.” Their voice dropped a bit. “You are a proud and strong fighter, I want to hear your voice when it balances on the edge of forever, broken by my efforts...”

Bangalore watched as Bloodhound pushed a finger into her, slow and careful, her body tense and uncertain. Their mask hid their eyes, but their attention focused solely on what they were doing. She began to sit up when she was yanked back down, she spied a rope in their other hand, leading under her, probably the end of the rope used to tie her wrists.

“If you try to escape, you will not get far.” Bloodhound growled, curling their finger up and causing her to tense even more. “It is best you relax, I’ve been told I have a knack for this.” They resumed their task, pushing the finger in deep, in drawing it out slowly, rubbing against that sweet spot that made her catch a groan in her throat. 

Bloodhound continued this for a few moments, enjoying as her pussy began to get wet from their actions before pressing a second finger in. Their gaze shifted up to watch Bangalore’s head lull back, her face scrunched up in an attempt to stay quiet. 

She gasped eyes popping open as Bloodhound’s thumb began to slowly rub on her clit, in perfect time with their fingers thrust into her pussy. 

“It is okay kærr, do not be afraid to let go.” They said soothingly, beginning to pump their fingers faster, making Bangalore squirm a little, her breathing becoming shallow. “You are trying so hard to not let it show. It is alright, show me.” They curled their fingers a little harder than normal into her G-spot, granting them a lovely gasp followed by a few hissing breaths. They watched, seeing an almost unnoticeable shiver pass over her body.

“Fuck!” Bangalore cried as she came, arching her back, the wave of pleasure crashing over her as Bloodhound continued their steady movements, rubbing her clit and pressing deep into her pussy. She expected them to stop but when they didn’t, just tightening their grip on the rope and moving their body so they were firmly between hers did she realize what they weren’t kidding. “Fuck Bloodhound stop!” She snapped, but they shook their head.

“Beg.” The simple word was a command and Bangalore threw her head back into the grass, her body tense with the overstimulation as They refused to stop. She came again in short order, her legs trying to close around Bloodhound to no effect. 

Bloodhound continued like this and to Bangalore it felt like forever, orgasms expertly drawn from her overstimulated body and muddled thoughts until what must of been her 5th orgasm. She was exhausted and her body cried out for some respite. “Please Bloodhound stop.” She begged, her usually commanding voice sounded tired and breathless. 

They slowed a little, the empty gaze of the helmet fixing up on her flushed expresssion. “What was that my kærr?”

“Please s-stop.” She fumbled over the word as Bloodhound’s fingers stroked over her sweet spot once again. “P-please.” Her voice stuttered from exhaustion.

Bloodhound pulled their fingers out and moved back to admire their work, Bangalore half naked and having begged at their hand, watching Bangalore roll up onto her knees, body shivering and eyes closed. They went and easily untied the rope and Bangalore didn’t move or make any attempt to stand. She stayed there and eventually just looked up at Bloodhound. 

“You think I have it in me to try and get revenge?” She asked.

“It would be only fair.” They pointed out.

Bangalore just laughed, they noticed her hands were shaking a little. “No, just finish me Bloodhound. I’ll get you back later.”

“As you wish.” Bloodhound took out their knife and quickly slid in between her ribs, laying her body down and giving her a respectful nod. The body quickly vanished to a death box and they stood. 

“It’s your honor to face me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a loose series of fics set in roughly the same Universe where the legends indulge in darker desires. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
